御人
by JFmk
Summary: 肉文ABO，阳遁 A 阴遁 O 阴阳遁 B
1. Chapter 1

柱间从一片狼藉中爬了起来，周围的瓶碟四散各处，烧酒残余的味道弥漫在狭小的客房里。他们的庆功宴开到半夜，离开宴房时喝醉的忍者们横躺在地榻上，若不是那响彻木屋的呼噜声他们甚至像大战后横尸遍地的残军败将。

柱间挠挠头发，起身后眼前金星直冒，他扶着墙观察起这间客房，不久轻妙的细响开始在他的耳际徘徊。酒屋的木板薄如浆纸，隔壁传来的细响里带着两个人沙哑的声音，有节奏地颤抖延长。听者并非未经人事的男孩，此时也不会像以往那样面额发红，到是不争气的胯下又胀又湿。

雪融之季屋内多余的炉火熏得人汗流浃背，柱间吸了口气试图排除脑海里荒唐的想象。他们忍者生来分阳、阴与阴阳三类，异遁相合可生万物。他作为天生阳遁临近春季难免情欲高涨。

他碍于裤裆里越来越难以忽视的热度，别扭地蹒跚两步走到墙角边另一个男人处。那人坐卧在墙角，面颊上酒醺未去，睡得很熟。柱间看着那张脸不免一笑，想起几个时辰前不禁酒力的宇智波硬逞强的模样。

宇智波的面容被长发盖住一半，男性鲜明的轮廓完全称不上阴柔，眉宇间的戾气在睡着时也消散不尽。柱间停在男人面前，影子几乎覆盖了对方的全身，他的视线顺着斑那屡毛糙的长发一直滑进锁骨。

他吞咽了两下，犹豫的时间不足三秒。千手解开跨上的腰带，令松垮的外裤落到地上。他的后臀裸露在外，又伸手将濡湿的裆布扯掉。欲望翘立在空气里，他弯下身子架起宇智波双腿。平时再有耐心的人现在也难免急躁，他刚把宇智波裤腿褪到脚踝手指就挤了进去。

"恩…"

冰凉的润滑弄醒了熟睡的男人，他睡眼朦胧地皱眉，可对方没给他反抗的时间。柱间的手指在极暖的粘膜里随意涂涂，立即将自己喧嚣的性欲顶了进去。

"啊—"

两人同时出声，千手被黏腻的地方夹得双腿发酥，而宇智波则被炙物弄到咬牙切齿。柱间一手拎着斑的脚踝故作委屈地说了两句抱歉，腰上的力道却毫不留情。他有节奏地把人一次次顶在地上，用阳物轻车熟路地玩弄着那人的弱点。

交媾的水声从墙角扩散，和隔壁房间里的响声融合在一起。没过一会身下人被他肏弄得汗渍淋漓，柱间找到一个入口顶进更深的软壁，细腻的触感将他完全包裹。欲求冲上头顶，他发疯一样加快着结合。斑的薄唇里开始传出放荡的索求，有力的四肢禁锢起他的身体。

从第一次交合起他便知晓宇智波并非阴遁，但这不足以阻止两人对彼此的渴望。

柱间幼年征战没像其他阳遁男人那样找人试过身，自然不知宇智波这里比阴遁者狭小太多。他扯掉脚踝上的布料用力分开斑的大腿，变换着姿势将自己的劣根埋得更深。肿胀的阳物已经顶到前端，抽插间贴弄着那里脆弱的细口。无论怎么侵犯都无法填满自己欲望的深渊，越是交合越在欲海中沉沦。

那人索取的呼声渐渐多出央求之意，低哑的声音不断重复着他的名字。已经全身赤裸的两人在贴合在一起，传闻中令人闻风丧胆的战士此时几乎融化在柱间的体下，满面潮红地粗喘不止。柱间抱着男人没有停下的意思，直到脖颈上传来撕裂般地刺痛。他绷紧了背由着宇智波狠狠咬在他身上，下体的东西在那斑体内扭动抽搐，再无法克制涌出的热液。

没等他享受完余韵的滋味，宇智波翻身将他推到一边，一脸愠色地看着柱间撕碎的裤子。

"我不是故意的。"

柱间撅起嘴连忙解释，他知道这招屡试不爽。宇智波默声捡起千手的长裤套在身上，精湛的肌肉上还带着情欲的痕迹。

"我还有任务。"

男人拿起剩下的衣物打开了窗户。柱间看着宇智波消失在开始变灰的天空下，心想还没来得及道别。

银白的薄冰融入泥土，淡色的蕾片渐渐攀上窗边的树枝，火影坐在桌子前打了个哈欠。一入春季村内能工作的忍者便少了一半，阴遁阳遁的人负责在家生育，剩下的负责抵御外敌。

柱间特地穿了宽松肥大的裤子，冬天的长外套也披在身上，生怕自己在办公时克制不住生理需求。每当看到文书上一个个宇智波的姓氏，体内压制住的热度就蔓上脖子，他们已经有半个月没见了。

"柱间大人，您要为大局考虑！"

"啊？"

回神时柱间桌前多了两个老者，不用动脑子也知道他们下半句要说些什么。他的弟弟和斑一样作为阴阳混遁不会被发情干扰，此时在村外忙碌，但这不足以阻止扉间逼他结婚。

"大人你年过三十还膝下无子，您应该有些自觉了！"

"况且您对志村的人不满意，也不该不留情面地连夜赶人出来。"

"…啊？"

柱间装傻装得诚恳，他记得前天半夜志村家给他送来的人。确实是个叫人叹息的美人，及腰的长发有些卷翘，白皙的皮肤如同凝脂。他对着那个美人看了一会，不能抑制地笑出了声—虽然气质截然不同，但这个阴遁美人的五官少说与那人有七分相似。

既然他的心思已经众所周知，又何必强他所难呢？

他默默苦笑听着两个长者长篇大论整个下午。逃出火影室时天色渐暗，他鬼使神差地绕了个远，来到一个熟悉的院子前。院子被灰黑色的砖墙包围，四周死气沉沉，临近的小道上没有一个村民敢靠近。

柱间探了探身后，见无人跟随一个动作翻进墙内。里面一片萧条，房屋门窗禁闭，花圃里杂草丛生，连个留守的仆人也没有。这种景象每次都令他低落，他叹了口气慢慢拉开宇智波邸的门帐。

房子里冰凉的空气带着熟知的味道，令他身体的燥意安静下来。柱间扫了下主卧中的尘灰，一屁股坐在地上。每天听着说客游说他知道自己不再像以前那样年轻，他全部的时间都用于实现目标，不知最终有多少会留给自己。

不到一个时辰天色完全暗去，他拍拍裤子走出卧室。大堂里一片漆黑，未等他踏出门框脖子上便多出冰凉的触感。

"我说过，擅入者死。"

身后人将苦无比在他的喉咙上冰冷道，柱间的心里却是一阵暖意。

"我的命不早就是你的了吗？"

那人听着低笑一声，将他从身后紧紧搂住。宇智波身上的铠甲又冷又硬，落在他脖子上的呼吸则炙热急促。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"你什么时候回来的？"

"刚才。"

斑的呼吸声很粗，似乎是在来的路上跑过很久，有些扎人的头发埋进他的肩膀，里面除了露水的味道还带着一丝血腥之气。柱间喘了一声，他能感觉到身后金属的甲胄正贴紧他的背脊，随着身后人用力推动他走向门口。

"你回来早了。"

"怎么，你不愿意？"

"不。我是…高兴。"

宇智波的胳膊越收越紧，唇齿慢慢咬上他的脖子，仿佛一只刚刚捕获猎物的猛兽在他的皮肉上面吮吸尝味。

"你身上全是这种味，难怪那些人又急着给你送人。"

"唔。"

柱间噎了一声，他没想到消息传得这么快。他闻不出自己身上发情的味道，自然不知道在宇智波的眼里他又是怎样的欲求不满。

"那个人…你要了吗？"

"当然没有！"

听见对方极其不悦的语气，他竟有些窃喜，边忙着解释边转过身去。宇智波的面容近在咫尺，绑在头上的护额几乎贴上柱间的脑门。他往前再凑了凑，谁知未等与那人唇齿相连便看到了一双深红的眼睛。血迹界限在夜色里带着冥冥灼光，在柱间为其叹息之时扰乱了他的意识。

"口说无凭，我如何信你？"

斑将他推到门边，一手拉开木帐，按住他的肩膀让他上半身躺在露天的木台上。柱间大概能猜到宇智波想做什么，一边感叹对方恶劣之处，一边胸口中期待的闷鼓越敲越响。他在外面逗留太久，负责保护他的人估计已经围在周围的屋顶上，将木台上的情景看得一清二楚。

宇智波嘴角上戏谑的弧度逐渐加深，弯身伏下时身上的铠甲发出轻响，他轻松解开身前人的腰带，一手抚了上去。他的手指轻轻动了几下，手套下那东西的热量与触感已经令他满意。斑的视线还留在柱间的面孔上，黑夜里熟悉的气味煽动着他的放肆。他不会像阴遁的人那样简单因为阳遁发情的气味而忍不住敞开双腿，能让他兴奋不已的只会是柱间一人的味道。

夜里的凉风摩挲着屋外的枯草，柱间僵硬地平躺在地上，看着那个男人像把玩猎物的野猫一样亵玩着他的身体。那里一会湿润一会冰凉，被宇智波含进嘴里时又胀热得令他全身颤抖。他嘴里抗议的声音变成呜呜的响声，对方却觉得他的哽咽有趣极了。那只大猫眯起眼睛将他吐了出来，慢慢起身再将全身的体重压向他的肚子。

"呃—"

柱间被那身厚重盔甲挤压到反胃，他刚想腹诽最近似乎越来越重的男人，下体的刺激就令他忘记了思考。骑在他身上的宇智波不知何时褪下了自己的裤子，用手将他的东西送进体内。宇智波的手按在下位者发热的脸颊上，那痛苦又渴求的表情似乎让他满意极了。他变换着姿势将自己撞在柱间身上，刺激粘膜里含紧的东西又胀又硬。

金属的摩擦声有规则地作响，斑上身的戎服还整齐地穿戴着，在那之下的躯体却驰骋得放浪。柱间身上的汗渍已经染透中衣，后背处发凉的木板如今也被体温捂热。他艰难的吸气，眼前暗红的盔甲映着窗外的月光，冷冽极了。年轻时他们用对方的身体练习惯了，对彼此敏感之处更是熟记在心，他无法克制发情期间频繁出精的本能，很快被斑的动作逼到极限。

"太快了。是和别人玩过头了？"

斑的喘息声里带着得意，坐起时白色的粘液从臀间溢出，一阵水声后慢慢淌满了柱间的小腹。柱间又哭又笑，对着这番景色不争气的地方又高高翘起，可宇智波的手指已经滑到他的身后。

"啊？"

柱间能感觉到手套粗糙的布料挤入他，上面附带的润滑冰凉得很。宇智波的动作里带着几分蛮横，却耐心帮他做足准备。

"斑…"他好不容易念出那人的名字时对方已经压在他的身上。

宇智波进入的方式非常粗暴，动作里体下很快传来火燎燎的钝痛，柱间咬紧了牙由着身上好战的男人攻城略地。他能察觉到远处几个查克拉愤怒的波动，在那些对宇智波不快的下属眼里他们的情事和单方面的胁迫无二。

斑扣在他身上的手臂肌肉均匀，上身的盔甲虽然被脱掉大半仍然膈得柱间不适。用力动作时男人在他耳边的呼吸非常粗重，眼神里全是不悦。他们两人交合过多次，柱间自然知道宇智波更热衷于被他进入，此时用这种霸道的方式将他占有，更像是为了在所有人面前宣告主权。

一旦把情人的行为全归纳成吃醋，柱间几乎觉得宇智波温柔得一塌糊涂。

"斑。"

柱间又喊了几声，发现自己的身体能动之后将手环到宇智波的身后。他闭上眼睛准备再忍一阵，脑海里却全是刚刚男人骑在他身上扭腰的样子。他的想象越来越离谱，刚被痛感打蔫的地方开始渐渐抬头。宇智波的阳物还在他身体里蹂躏，他的手指则陷进男人身后的入口，动作中将里面的精液挤出大半。

"恩—"

斑在他身上舒服地出声，被前后的双重刺激弄得无暇思考，身后的快感随着异物的侵入愈加剧烈。宇智波从欢愉中回神时才意识到侵入他身体的不止是柱间的手指。

"柱间！"

听着对方不满的音调，柱间让手中催生的藤蔓胀大了一圈。湿润的藤条如蟒一般在宇智波的臀缝中越挤越深，粘稠的液体全被挤出臀缝，露在外面的藤蔓又缠紧他裸露的大腿。

宇智波侵入的动作开始变得无力，陷在柱间身体里的东西勃动起来。身处上位的人试图用手扯出身后扭动的枝条，不料却让藤蔓像人类的阳物一样抽插不止。怪异的快感直冲后脑，酸软的感觉蔓下下肢，再没多余的力气压紧情人。柱间边暗喜边在斑潮热的脸颊上亲了几口，他也不忙着翻身，催动着查克拉将枝条顶进更深的穴口。很快他用嘴唇咽下宇智波射精时不能自已的呻吟，液体涌进下身后那人也瘫进他的怀里。

还在高潮的人仍挣扎着扯动穴口处的藤蔓，交合的气息掺着一阵阵湿润的水声与男人难耐的抗议。柱间看得口干舌燥，一手伸向刚才压得他想吐的盔甲处。他几下剥掉宇智波的衣物就像饥肠辘辘的渔民剥光一只煮熟的龙虾。

除了护额与手套他的情人几乎全身赤裸，躺在上面的人满面红痕。胀大的藤蔓模仿性交的方式磨蹭着最深处的粘膜，再无力气抵抗的男人只能趴在他身上无意识地摆腰。柱间放平自己的双脚，在斑的嘴唇上轻吻不止。这种"温柔"的欺负叫宇智波发狂，怒骂的话语又全被柱间的舌头顶了回去。

柱间亲得起劲，环在斑身后的手指用力掰开男人的臀瓣，让被藤蔓撑大的穴口吞下更多。他手掌下的臀肌颤抖不止，面前人湿透的长发几乎沾满护额，痛苦地哽咽。他知道宇智波厌恶他用分身与其交合，如今的藤蔓更是难忍。过足瘾后他缓缓将木遁收回，安慰性地将自己叫嚣已久的欲望推进被开拓到湿软的入口里。

TBC


End file.
